Severe polymyositis or dermatomyositis which responds poorly to corticosteriod may be difficult to treat. Because of anecdotal reports suggesting efficacy, we are comparing phasmapheresis and leukapheresis with a sham procedure. Patients who fail to respond will be offered pulse intravenous cyclophosphamide.